Between Sai and Me
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Suite de Love is easy? Lorsque Sai réapparaît en tant qu'esprit et qu'Hikaru entreprend de l'aider à gagner une réelle existence, Akira est en proie à une nouvelle émotion : la crainte que leur couple n'y résiste pas.
1. Chapter 1

Naty Chan : Une relation connaît toujours des difficultés. Et là il faut avouer que c'en est une de taille. Mon objectif est justement de montrer comment selon moi leur relation va évoluer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils sauront les traverser. 

Cmoa : Il est certain qu'Hikaru prend de grands risques en affirmant qu'il peut quitter le monde du go pour Sai. Mais en vérité j'aime bien les happy end donc il n'y a pas à s'en faire^^

Chapitre 1

Un silence pesant avait suivi la déclaration d'Hikaru. Puis, le semi-blond vit avec stupeur le brun ranger les pierres avec rapidité en évitant son regard puis se détourner de lui pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée, mettre ses chaussures.

« Attends, où vas-tu ?! Akira !!! » S'écria Hikaru se levant précipitamment.

La porte claqua à la sortie d'Akira, sans que ce dernier ne prête d'attention aux cris de son petit ami.

Il marcha longuement dans la rue de manière mécanique sans savoir où aller. Doute, peine, déception, colère, trahison, ils éprouvaient tous ces sentiments en même temps. Il ne pouvait aller chez ses parents, il ne supporterait pas de voir le regard triste de sa mère se poser sur lui, d'autant plus qu'elle ne saurait quoi faire, ni quoi lui dire pour le calmer. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de s'évader, de pouvoir réfléchir au calme et surtout de faire taire cette douleur qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine.

Son portable sonna plusieurs fois mais il ne répondit pas sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait d'Hikaru. Puis las de ces tentatives intempestives, il l'éteignit tout simplement.

Commençant à être fatigué de déambuler, il embrasa du regard son entourage et se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il était prêt de l'institut de go. La force de l'habitude l'avait mené là sans même qu'il le souhaite vraiment. Disputer une partie de go était pourtant exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il entra dans l'institut en se demandant s'il y avait encore des joueurs présents. Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Kuwabara-sensei en sortit, le vieillard à l'œil rusé scrutant avec amusement le brun.

« C'est surprenant de te voir ici Tôya-kun. Mais où est donc passé ta fidèle ombre » dit-il en scrutant les alentours à la recherche du jeune semi-blond.

Cela faisait à présent un an qu'Hikaru s'était vu attribué ce surnom par le détenant du titre d'Honimbo. La cohabitation des jeunes prodiges n'était un secret pour personne bien que peu de personne soit au courant du caractère intime de leur relation. Ce surnom lui avait alors non seulement octroyé parce qu'ils arrivaient toujours ensemble le matin mais c'était aussi une manière pour Kuwabara-sensei de souligner le fait que le semi-blond progressait dans son jeu et qu'il ne tarderait pas à le rattraper.

D'ordinaire, cette appellation faisait donc sourire Akira mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de parler de son rival.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater Kuwabara-sensei, Shindô n'est pas là. Par contre, y-a t-ils des joueurs présents ?

Ogata et Ashiwara sont au troisième étage

Je vous remercie. Au revoir »

Akira s'inclina puis s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur avant de presser le bouton pour que les portes se referment. Il eut cependant le temps d'intercepter l'expression sceptique du vieil homme se grattant le menton pensivement, en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre les deux joueurs.

Le brun trouva bel et bien son meilleur ami et Ogata-sensei en train de disputer une partie. Il s'agenouilla en silence et observa le goban. Aishiwara leva les yeux vers lui, surpris de le voir.

« Tiens Akira, que fais-tu ici ? Shindô n'est pas avec toi ? » Questionna le brun

L'expression du fils de l'ex-Meijin s'assombrit. Mais pourquoi diable tout le monde était-il surpris de l'absence d'Hikaru ? Ils n'étaient pas attachés à ce qu'il sache !

« Je suis venu jouer. Je crois que c'est la fonction de cet endroit, non ? » Répondit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Ashiwara le regarda bizarrement, l'air un peu blessé avant d'être rappelé sèchement à l'ordre par Ogata. C'était à son tour de jouer.

Le brun fixa longuement le goban puis soupira bruyamment. Il n'avait plus aucune chance, les pierres blanches avaient déjà exploité toutes les faiblesses des noires.

« J'abandonne » dit-il en s'inclinant.

Ils commentèrent la partie, puis rangèrent les pierres après s'être inclinés de nouveau pour se remercier.

« Tu joues contre moi » demanda Ogata-sensei à Akira qui opina avant de prendre la place de son ami face au blond.

Le contact des pierres calma presque aussitôt Akira. Il était dans son élément, la souffrance qu'il ressentait jusqu'alors s'apaisait progressivement.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Shindô, n'est-ce pas. » Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plutôt une affirmation de la part du blond.

Akira ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il devrait en parler mais il ne pouvait évoquer Sai devant Ogata, il ne le pouvait d'ailleurs devant personne.

« Juste le jour où Sai réapparaît sur le net, est-ce vraiment qu'une coïncidence ? »

Le cœur du brun manqua un battement. Il déglutit difficilement avant de poser une pierre sur le goban.

Il savait qu'Ogata avait gardé une certaine rancœur à son égard, depuis le jour où il avait refusé d'interroger son père à propos de Sai. Il pouvait donc deviner que le blond n'allait pas le laisser se dérober une nouvelle fois.

« Sachant que ni moi, ni Shindô ne connaissons Sai, il aurait du mal à être lié à notre dispute » déclara aussi calmement qu'il le put Akira

L'homme eut un sourire en coin mais ne fut pas dupe du mensonge pour autant. Seulement il ne doutait pas un instant que le brun serait toujours loyal envers son petit ami.

« En tout cas, vous vous êtes bel et bien disputés. Et à en juger par ta colère, c'était sur un sujet d'une réelle importance. Te rends-tu compte que tu as été blessant avec Ashiwara ? »

Akira eut l'air soudainement désolé et se tourna vers son ami pour s'excuser. Celui-ci balaya l'air d'un geste de la main, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'excusait.

« Les disputes entre amoureux, ça met toujours sur les nerfs. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, Saeki est invivable lorsqu'il est en colère » dit-il compatissant.

Puis il reprit. « Si je peux te donner un conseil, c'est quelque soit le sujet de votre colère à l'un et à l'autre, il faut en parler, ne jamais laisser cela passer sans qu'il y ait eu d'explications. Des non-dits peuvent amener à la rupture de bien des couples aussi solides que le vôtre. »

Akira hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension et le remercia.

****

Lorsqu'Akira sortit de l'institut, la nuit était déjà tombée. Ogata lui proposa de le ramener en voiture mais il déclina l'invitation. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être encore assailli par des questions à propos du lien entre Hikaru et Sai d'internet.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement qui lui aussi était plongé dans l'obscurité. Sur la table de la cuisine trônait un bentô sûrement préparé par Hikaru mais il n'avait pas faim. Il gagna la salle de bain pour s'y préparer. Il songeait à dormir sur le canapé du salon quand les paroles d'Ashiwara lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se décida à gagner leur chambre en se disant qu'il y avait de fortes chances que de toutes les manières Hikaru soit en train de dormir.

Néanmoins, ce dernier était assis au bord du lit et se leva brusquement quand il vit Akira.

« Bon sang Akira ! Je t'ai appelé au moins dix fois ! Où étais-tu parti ?» s'énerva le semi-blond

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, et monta sur le lit pour s'adosser au mur.

« Je suis allé à l'institut de go répondit-il platement sans même regarder son vis-à-vis.

- Je me suis inquiété ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris ? » demanda Hikaru en posant ses mains sur celles de son ami

Akira les dégagea d'un coup sec en relevant ses yeux flamboyants de colère sur le blond. Celui-ci arborait un air incompréhensif et blessé.

« Ce qu'il m'a pris, tu oses poser la question ! Tu as dit que tu étais prêt à tout abandonner pour Sai !! » Hurla-t-il.

L'énervement gagna à son tour Hikaru.

« J'ai dit que je serais prêt à le faire ! Pas que je le ferais Akira ! Je croyais que toi plus que personne pourrait me comprendre

- Eh bien non ! Je ne comprends pas ! Ton objectif n'est-il pas de progresser jusqu'à me dépasser ? Le go n'est-il pas toute ta vie ? Abandonner cela ne devrait même pas te venir à l'esprit !

- Si ! Le go est toute ma vie. Mais si je suis arrivé jusque là c'est avant tout grâce à Sai. Il est normal que je cherche à l'aider !

- Donc Sai est plus important que moi c'est cela ! »

L'expression d'Hikaru était complètement incrédule. Il dévisageait le brun comme si celui-ci lui avait dit la plus grosse absurdité au monde.

« Ce n'est absolument pas comparable ! Putain, Akira, on dirait presque tu es jaloux ! »

Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

« Franchement tu es ridicule ! Etre jaloux d'un fantôme, c'est ri-di-cule insista-t-il

- Je ne suis pas jaloux maugréa Akira. Je ne peux seulement pas te laisser gâcher ton avenir. Cela m'énerve de constater que tu pourrais aussi facilement abandonner le go. Cela n'a rien avoir avec un quelconque sentiment de jalousie, ce que j'ai ressenti alors était de la déception et du mépris. Comme si tout d'un coup, je me demandais ce que j'avais bien pu te trouver » expliqua calmement le jeune prodige.

Ces paroles furent comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac pour Hikaru.

« Si c'est comme cela, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble »

Il prenait déjà ses affaires dans l'intention d'aller dormir dans le salon quand Akira le retint par le bras.

« Ose dire que tu ne penserais pas la même chose si je te disais brusquement que j'arrêtais le go ! Ose me dire que tu ne serais pas en colère à l'idée que cela te paraisse avoir été pour moi qu'un vulgaire amusement ! Ose me dire cela Hikaru ! S'énerva encore plus le brun.

- Dans ces cas-là c'est que malgré que nous nous côtoyions depuis des années, tu ne me connais pas ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais le go complètement, je continuerai à y jouer pour toujours. Seulement je ne suis pas obligé de le faire en tant que professionnel. Je peux tout aussi bien ne pas assister à un ou deux tournois.

- C'est ta carrière qui est en jeu ainsi que l'avenir du Japon !

- As-tu fait autant de remarques lorsque ton père s'est retiré ! demanda Hikaru acerbe

- Je te rappellerai d'une que c'est par ta faute qu'il a dû se retirer. Et de deux, il l'aurait bien fait un jour, il en a l'âge et il a eu une belle carrière. Nous n'en sommes qu'au début ! »

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés comme s'ils avaient couru un marathon.

« Bon je crois que chacun de nous a vidé son sac à présent, non ? » demanda plus légèrement Hikaru

Akira eut un faible sourire.

« Je ne compte pas foutre ma carrière en l'air. Seulement tu n'as pas idée du vide qu'a crée l'absence de Sai dans mon cœur. J'ai arrêté de jouer au go quand il a disparu parce que je me sentais coupable. J'avais le sentiment que c'était parce que je ne l'avais pas laissé suffisamment joué qu'il était parti. Puis lorsque j'ai joué contre Isumi, je me suis rendu compte que mon seul moyen pour le rejoindre était de jouer, jouer et encore jouer parce que Sai est dans mon jeu. Comme je l'ai dit, je ne serais pas là s'il ne m'y avait pas aidé. Et d'ailleurs toi non plus. » dit tristement Hikaru. Se remémorer ces moments lui faisait toujours du mal.

Akira acquiesça. Il était vrai qu'avant sa partie contre Sai, il éprouvait des doutes quant à devenir professionnel et que grâce à ce dernier, il avait pris conscience de sa force et des progrès qu'il devait faire.

« Je suis persuadé que je trouverais une solution sans avoir trop à y perdre. Mais j'ai besoin de m'excuser, de faire amende honorable. Je ne pourrais sinon plus jamais me regarder en face

- Je crois que je te comprends. Je m'excuse encore d'avoir éprouvé du mépris envers toi. Tu as peut être raison, d'une certaine manière, peut être que je suis jaloux parce que ce lien qui te rattache à Sai est beaucoup plus fort que le nôtre, que rien ne pourrait l'égaler.

- Tu as tort. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai surmonté sa disparition, c'est par ma volonté de te rattraper que j'ai pu franchir tous les obstacles. Alors que si tu venais à disparaître, là je laisserai vraiment tout tomber ».

Akira s'en voulut de ressentir de la joie à l'entente de ces mots.

« On est réconciliés alors ? » demanda-t-il

Hikaru lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de bailler bruyamment et de se coucher.

« Oui je suppose. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Akira fixait le plafond au-dessus de lui. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient mis les choses au clair, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se tourna lentement sur le côté, s'appuya sur un coude pour observer Hikaru dormir. Sous la lumière de la lune, il devait avouer qu'il trouvait le blond divin, ses traits étaient reposés, et son visage n'en paraissait que plus doux. En étant un peu plus attentif, il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que quelque chose luisait sur la joue de son petit ami. Il y passa délicatement la main et recueillit une larme. Il sentit alors son cœur se serrer et se demanda à quoi le blond pouvait-il bien rêver.

_Certainement de Sai_ lui souffla sa conscience. Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle du retour du fantôme. D'une part, il était heureux pour Hikaru et impatient à l'idée de pouvoir rejouer contre ce joueur exceptionnel. D'autre part, il était conscient que s'il devait disparaître à nouveau, cela meurtrirait le blond de manière irréversible.

D'ailleurs pourquoi ce retour soudain ? D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Sai ne réapparaissait que les cents ou deux cents ans. La dernière personne qu'il ait hanté été après tout Shusaku, cela remontait bien à plus d'un siècle. Il secoua la tête en se disant que s'il pensait à tout cela il n'arriverait jamais à gagner le sommeil. Il se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres d'Hikaru des siennes puis se recoucha et ferma les yeux.

***

Les deux premiers jours de la semaine, ils ne les passaient pas à Tokyo, ils devaient encore participer à des stages d'apprentissage dans plusieurs régions du Japon. Le troisième jour débutait cependant la ligue Meijin.

Alors qu'ils marchaient pour se rendre à l'institut, Akira se rappela soudainement de quelque chose, se tournant brusquement vers Hikaru.

« J'ai oublié de te dire Ogata-sensei m'a posé des questions sur Sai » dit Akira

Hikaru fit une belle grimace à la perspective d'un Ogata lui courant encore après pour qu'il lui révèle son secret.

« Génial ! Je suppose que je vais devoir faire de mon mieux pour l'éviter ! Ca devrait être simple, ce n'est pas comme si on travaillait au même endroit » dit-il sur un ton ironique empreint de fatalisme.

-Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en sortir ! Après tout le mensonge c'est ta spécialité, non ? » se moqua gentiment le brun.

-Oui, oui, on verra bien » répliqua Hikaru quelque peu agacé.

A peine eut-il pénétré dans l'institut qu'une tornade brune se jeta sur lui.

« Eh Hikaru, alors c'était bien Sai il y a trois jours ? » S'écria le jeune homme à la chevelure hirsute

Avec une rapidité étonnante, Hikaru plaqua sa main sur la bouche se son ami.

« Waya, si tu tiens un tant soi peu à moi, ne répète pas ce nom ici. » murmura-t-il à son ami.

Waya n'eut d'autre choix que de hocher la tête puis le blond le relâcha.

Il reprit son souffle et jeta un regard torve à son meilleur ami.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu tais la vérité. Nous savons tous que tu lui es lié d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suis sûr qu'il est au courant lui ! » siffla Waya en pointant du pouce Akira.

Hikaru leva les yeux au ciel. Franchement, ne pouvait-on pas le laisser un peu tranquille ?

« Akira ne sait rien du tout ! Mais au moins lui a cessé de me harceler et attend tranquillement que j'en parle » s'énerva Hikaru

Waya lui lança un regard victorieux

« Donc tu ne démens plus connaître Sai à présent ?

-Ca ne sert pas à grand-chose puisque personne ne veut me croire. Pensez donc ce que vous voulez ! » dit Hikaru avant de les laisser en plan tout en croisant les doigts pour ne pas croiser Ogata-sensei alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur.

Il alla voir le panneau d'affichage et s'assit à sa place. Il prit l'éventail qui se trouvait dans son sac à dos et le posa à côté de lui. Il représentait le soutien de Sai depuis que ce dernier avait disparu et il se dit que bientôt Sai serait peut être bel et bien présent à ses côtés. Cet espoir lui redonnait courage et confiance et il sentait qu'une nouvelle force allait encore naître en lui

La cloche sonna pour annoncer le début des parties.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son adversaire. Celui-ci beaucoup plus âgé que lui et avait un rang équivalent au sien c'est-à-dire troisième dan là où Akira en était déjà au cinquième.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il pouvait déjà sentir le désarroi de son adversaire. Il avait déjà lu tout le jeu et ne lui laissait aucune chance de gagner du territoire. Néanmoins, ce dernier semblait vouloir se battre jusqu'au bout.

Avant la pause-déjeuner, son adversaire abandonna.

Hikaru se releva alors pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses amis. Waya semblait confiant, Isumi avait lui aussi terminé sa partie et Akira lui n'était déjà même plus dans la salle.

Hikaru eut une pensée compatissante pour l adversaire de son petit ami qui avait dû se faire laminer en à peine une heure.

A présent, son challenge était de sortir sans être aperçu par Ogata dixième dan.

Il marcha pour sortir de la salle. Puis courut jusqu'au vestiaire pour récupérer ses chaussures avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie de l'institut.

Il passa nerveusement sa manche sur son front moite heureux d'avoir échappé au blond quand une voix stridente lui glaça le sang.

Il se retourna pour voir une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains courir vers lui et lui sauter au coup. Il avait beau se démener pour qu'elle le lâche, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle frottait sa joue contre la sienne pareillement que l'aurait fait un petit chat.

« Hikaru, je suis tellement contente de te voir enfin !! » s'extasiait la jeune femme.

Le semi-blond lui était surpris et en tentant de dénouer les bras de la jeune femme autour de son cou répondit :

« On se connaît ? »

Les yeux dorés de celle qui le tenait toujours emprisonné se remplirent de larmes.

« C'est moi Miki ! J'ai avancé mon voyage rien que pour te rencontrer un peu plus tôt ! »

Il lui fallut cependant deux à trois secondes pour se rappeler qui était exactement Miki.

Alors là il faillit lâcher la jeune fille dont il tenait les poignets et la dévisagea.

Elle était plus petite de lui de quelques centimètres, elle avait un visage fin encadré par de longs cheveux châtains qui volaient au vent mais le plus surprenant restait tout de même la couleur de ses yeux qui semblait doré.

D'ailleurs, ceux-ci étaient tellement profonds qu'il lui semblait s'y noyer. Il fut rappelé à la réalité par la voix railleuse de Waya qu'il n'avait même pas senti s'approcher.

« Dis Hikaru, que fais-tu avec un ange accroché à ton cou alors que tu as déjà quelqu'un » demanda son meilleur ami tout en désignant d'un signe de tête discret Akira qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Hikaru déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard d'Akira posé sur eux. Beaucoup aurait jugé l'expression du brun indifférente, il les regardait avec un air impassible comme si la situation lui semblait normale. Mais le semi-blond savait aussi y déceler une lueur de colère qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Miki, se rendant compte du tort qu'elle causait lâcha enfin Hikaru et se tourna vers Waya et Akira.

« Je me présente, je m'appelle Miki, Hikaru et moi, nous sommes rencontrés sur Internet après une partie de go. Comme je suis une de ses fans, je lui ai demandé de m'aider à m'améliorer et nous correspondons par mail » dit elle pour couper court à toute sorte de questions.

_Eh bien, en voilà une qui pourrait presque battre Hikaru en matière de mensonge _se dit Akira.

« Tu es vraiment un sale petit cachottier » dit Waya en donnant une grande tape dans le dos d'Hiklaru.

« Moi c'est Waya, je ravi de te connaître et le gars un peu snob à côté de moi c'est…

-Akira Tôya, je sais ! interrompit Miki en regardant Waya comme s'il la prenait pour une idiote. C'est quand même une célébrité, même en Amérique dans le monde du go.

Waya se renfrogna un peu alors qu'Hikaru se mettait à rire devant le caractère bien trempé de Miki.

Puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

« Fujiwara n'est pas avec toi ? demanda t-il »

Des yeux dorés incompréhensifs se posèrent sur lui

« Bien sûr qu'il est avec moi, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait d'autre choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alors Hikaru comprit. Il était bête, seule la personne qu'hantait Sai pouvait la voir, ce n'était plus à présent son seul privilège.

Miki se rendit compte de sa détresse.

« Tu le verras bientôt, après tout je suis ici pour ça » dit-elle sur un ton enjoué et en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut aller manger ! » s'exclama Waya qui ne comprenait rien à l'échange entre les deux jeunes gens. Tu nous accompagnes demanda-t-il à Miki

-Oui à condition qu'on mange des ramen, j'en rêve depuis que je suis en Amérique ! »

_Génial, une autre folle de ramen comme Hikaru_ ! pensèrent ensemble Waya et Akira.


	3. Chapter 3

Naty Chan : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires. Cette seconde partie me tient beaucoup à cœur donc c'est pourquoi je suis tant stimulée à écrire. Puis j'aime bien imaginer ce qui peut résulter du caractère passionné et explosif de nos deux héros. Comme tu l'as dit, Miki ressemble à Hikaru de caractère mais cela ne représente qu'une « surface ». J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Pour les ramen, je ne saurais expliquer cette passion mais j'avoue moi-même avoir été plusieurs fois tentée lol.

Chapitre 3

Ils étaient attablés au restaurant de ramen habituel et attendaient leurs commandes. Sai ne souriait largement derrière son éventail en voyant la curiosité que sa nouvelle protégée pouvait susciter chez Hikaru et ses amis et en particulier chez Akira. Ce dernier la scrutait discrètement du coin de l'œil, presque ennuyé par la complicité soudaine qui s'était installée entre le semi-blond et la jeune joueuse de go. Waya, aussi semblait laissé pour compte et tenta d'ouvrir un peu le dialogue en demandant à Miki son niveau au go.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains arbora une expression pensive pendant quelques minutes.

« Eh bien, je suis assez inégale. Je peux jouer de très bonnes parties tout comme il peut m'arriver d'essuyer un grand nombre de défaites

Tu as déjà intégré un club ? Ou un institut particulier pour devenir professionnelle ?

Le go en Amérique n'est pas aussi populaire qu'il peut l'être en Asie, ce monde n'est donc réservé qu'aux passionnés. Pour dire la vérité, je n'y joue que depuis quelques mois donc je n'avais jamais songé à jouer à haut niveau ou devenir pro. »

La conversation s'interrompit un instant lorsque le serveur déposa des bols fumants devant chacun des joueurs. Néanmoins Waya ne souhaitait visiblement en rester là car il continua à assaillir Miki de questions.

« Et que viens-tu faire exactement au Japon ? Et pourquoi souhaitais-tu rencontrer Hikaru si tu ne t'intéresses au go que depuis quelques mois ? » Demanda Waya soudain suspicieux.

Les yeux dorés se firent beaucoup plus froids et Akira remarqua qu'elle jouait machinalement avec le bracelet qu'elle avait au poignet droit.

« Je suis à moitié japonaise et je rends visite à mon père. Sinon comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'ai joué contre Hikaru sur Internet, et il a accepté de m'aider. Comme c'est un formidable joueur, j'ai beaucoup à apprendre de lui. J'aime vraiment le go, si je m'améliore, peut être passerais-je professionnelle. »

Alors que le châtain ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, Hikaru coupa court à une nouvelle question.

« Enfin vieux, laisse-la manger tranquillement ! En plus de cela, nous devons bientôt y retourner dit-il en indiquant l'horloge murale. »

Cela suffit à le réduire au silence pour le plus grand soulagement d'Hikaru et de Miki. Ils finirent de manger en silence avant de reprendre la route de l'Institut.

« Il y a des salles libres avec des gobans au troisième étage. Tu peux y aller en attendant que j'aie terminé ma partie dit Hikaru à Miki tandis qu'ils franchissaient l'entrée de l'établissement.

-Mais ça ne va pas poser de problèmes, vu que je ne suis ni professionnelle, ni insei ?

- Non, ça ne devrait pas. De plus tout le monde sera aux étages inférieurs donc tu ne devrais pas rencontrer grand monde. »

***

A peine une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle plaçait les pierres de manière alternative sur le goban, Miki fut troublée par l'irruption d'une personne dans son dos, Sai bien trop concentré lui aussi pour la prévenir de son entrée dans la pièce. Elle fut soulagée quand en se retournant, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Akira.

« Tu as déjà terminé ta partie ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment pour engager la conversation.

Puis elle se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa question et se fustigea mentalement. S'il était là c'est qu'il l'avait terminée et il ne fallait pas non plus avoir des dons de voyance pour deviner qu'il l'avait gagnée. Elle attendit patiemment une réponse qui ne vint jamais, les yeux turquoise du jeune prodige étant fixés sur le goban.

_Peut-être n'a-t-il tout simplement pas entendu ma question _se dit la jeune fille.

« Tu es blanc et Sai est noir, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Akira après avoir recomposé la partie.

Le jeu de blanc n'était pas mauvais, alternant bons et mauvais coups d'une manière assez étrange et qui semblait donc résulter beaucoup plus de l'intuition que d'une réelle stratégie. Cela n'empêchait pas le brun de déceler un certain talent qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui d'Hikaru chez la jeune fille. D'ailleurs si elle jouait à un tel niveau alors qu'elle ne pratiquait que depuis quelques mois, elle deviendrait rapidement une redoutable adversaire.

Miki sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer et son regard incrédule se porta sur Sai qui lui non plus ne cachait pas sa surprise.

« Tu…tu es au courant ?» bredouilla-t-elle l'air stupéfié.

Mais là encore, la réponse coulait de source, c'est pourquoi le fils de l'ex-Meijin se contenta de regarder Miki en attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

« J'aimerais jouer contre lui s'il te plaît » déclara-t-il avec un air déterminé. A ses paroles, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du fantôme et il enjoignit la jeune fille d'accepter.

Dès le début de la partie, Akira ressentit la même pression que celle qui l'avait acculé lors de son premier jeu avec Hikaru. Une certaine fébrilité le gagnait alors qu'il se saisissait des pierres. Cette partie était importante pour lui, elle constituait le meilleur moyen pour lui d'évaluer son niveau et son évolution depuis les dernières années.

Il devait admettre qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Les attaques pertinentes de son adversaire avaient de quoi déstabiliser les meilleurs joueurs, néanmoins il donnait tout ce qu'il avait et résistait de son mieux, protégeant son territoire.

Progrès il y avait, le jeu de Sai était en quelque sorte plus lisible. Il fallait dire que jouer tous les jours avec Hikaru lui avait permis de s'imprégner un tout petit peu du jeu de son adversaire mais le talent de Sai était tel que même avec cela, le brun ne voyait aucun moyen de gagner. Sa défaite ne faisait plus aucun doute s'il lisait le jeu jusqu'à la fin.

Akira s'inclina donc en signe d'abandon. Sai porta un regard admiratif sur le brun. Il avait peut être perdu mais le fils de l'ex-Meijin n'avait plus rien à envier à son père. C'était un joueur fantastique et le fantôme était de plus en plus persuadé qu'il serait capable de se rapprocher avec Hikaru du coup divin.

« Je vous remercie pour la partie » dit le brun en s'inclinant à nouveau. Après lui avoir rendu son salut, Miki lui transmit les commentaires de Sai sur ses progrès, ce qui ne sembla pas beaucoup émouvoir le jeune homme. Il étudiait inlassablement la partie à l'affut d'une stratégie qui aurait pu le mener à la victoire.

_Il pourrait tout de même avoir l'air plus heureux ! C'est un compliment important ! _

Certes, Akira ne prenait pas à la légère les paroles de Sai, il en était quelque peu satisfait. Mais cette partie lui démontrait aussi qu'il devait encore parcourir du chemin. Il releva la tête et sourit légèrement à la jeune fille pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien entendu ses paroles.

« Souhaites-tu faire une partie pédagogique contre moi ? » demanda-t-il.

***

Hikaru avait débarqué alors qu'Akira et Miki rangeaient leurs pierres suite à leur partie de go pédagogique. Akira avait gagné que d'un moku et demi alors que l'handicap dont elle avait bénéficié n'était pas extraordinaire.

Sai sut alors que tout comme lui, Akira avait senti ce quelque chose particulier en Miki, cette force qui lui permettrait d'avoir un parcours aussi sinon plus fantastique que le semi-blond.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et sortirent de l'Institut. Akira ne les accompagna qu'un bout de chemin, celui-ci ayant décidé de rendre visite à ses parents.

« J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup dit Miki alors qu'ils continuaient en direction de l'appartement d'Hikaru

-Tu veux parler d'Akira ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il est comme cela avec tout le monde. Il a peut être l'air froid mais une fois qu'on le connaît bien, il est très sympa.

-Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. Tu l'appelles même par son prénom. »

Miki vit avec surprise une rougeur gagner les joues du semi-blond, ce dernier se demandant s'il devait lui révéler que le brun et lui sortaient ensemble avec tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer.

« Eh bien, on se connaît depuis au moins huit ans et on habite ensemble depuis un an. Je crois qu'il n'est pas indécent que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms »

La réponse sembla satisfaire la jeune fille.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et s'installèrent dans le salon pendant qu'Hikaru préparait des boissons en cuisine. Il revint avec deux thés glacés et posa les verres sur la table de salon.

« Alors raconte- moi l'histoire à présent. Je veux tout savoir » dit-il en regardant Miki dans les yeux.

La jeune fille prit une longue inspiration tout en enlevant le bracelet qui cachait son poignet droit. Quand elle prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix assez tremblante, Hikaru étant la première personne à qui elle révélait son secret.

« Sai m'a sauvé la vie. Lorsque son esprit est venu communier avec le mien, il a fait échouer ma tentative de suicide. »

Les yeux d'Hikaru s'écarquillèrent en observant la longue estafilade à présent cicatrisée sur le poignet de la jeune fille.


	4. Chapter 4

Naty Chan : Ah Miki, elle a une histoire assez difficile et comme pour pas mal de personnes, apparence et réalité sont parfois très opposées. Tu auras pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, sa relation avec Akira risque d'être un peu houleuse. ^^

Cmoa : J'espère que tu as reçu mon message par MP. En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Chapitre 4

« Ma mère est journaliste. Elle a rencontré mon père lors d'un séjour au Japon alors qu'elle préparait une thèse sur le mode de vie japonais, l'influence de l'occupation américaine etc.… D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils sont sortis ensemble quelques semaines, il s'agissait plutôt d'une aventure mais ma mère est tombée enceinte. Mon père était alors beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle et était déjà un professeur de sociologie assez renommé. Elle l'a mis au courant de ma naissance mais lui a dit qu'elle souhaitait m'élever seule. »

Miki s'arrêta un instant pour donner du temps à Hikaru pour ingérer toutes les informations qu'elle lui donnait. Ce dernier avait les mains posées sur ses genoux et l'écoutait attentivement. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle continue.

« Je n'ai passé que de rares instants avec mon père, il venait parfois quelques semaines en Amérique. C'est lui qui m'a appris à jouer au go. J'étais bien consciente que je n'aurais jamais une famille normale mais vivre seulement avec ma mère ne me dérangeait pas. »

Un voile de tristesse passa devant les yeux dorés de la jeune fille et sa voix devint un peu moins assurée.

« Ma mère s'est trouvée un autre compagnon, il y a environ deux ans. Il a tout l'air du parfait gentleman : gentil, prévenant, attentionné. C'est comme cela que tout le monde le perçoit. Au départ il s'est montré aussi gentil avec moi puis tout a changé une fois que ma mère ne voyait que lui. Il n'a cessé de se montrer odieux avec moi, en me disant que j'avais été un poids pour ma mère, que j'étais inutile. Puis il y avait ce regard qu'il posait sur moi, ses mots pervers, ses mains baladeuses […]

Hikaru remarqua que Miki frissonnait à présent et que des larmes naissaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Lorsque j'en ai parlé à ma mère, elle m'a traitée de menteuse en disant que je ne devais pas me montrer aussi abjecte avec un homme qui prenait si bien soin de nous, que je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'aimer seulement parce que j'aurais voulu qu'elle vive avec mon père. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle agissait ainsi envers moi. Je me suis sentie trahie, misérable et je me suis dit que dans ces cas-là, ma vie ne valait plus grand-chose »

Elle regarda alors son poignet, contemplant la cicatrice avec un mélange d'appréhension et de reconnaissance.

« J'ai pris une lame et je me suis tranchée les veines du poignet. Le sang s'écoulait lentement, ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais je sentais que je perdais peu à peu conscience. C'est au moment où je croyais que c'était vraiment la fin que Sai est apparu dans mon esprit. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vive, qu'il me promettait un avenir glorieux, que je ne pouvais mourir si jeune. Comme je perdais peu à peu conscience, il a pu prendre possession de mon corps et il est allé appeler du secours. J'ai été transférée à l'hôpital et je suis restée inconsciente pendant une semaine mais durant ce temps, il m'a raconté son histoire et il m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Elle releva la tête et vit que l'expression qu'arborait Hikaru était presque meurtrière, il serrait les poings avec force.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? Je veux dire… ton beau-père s'en est-il sorti ?

-Non ma mère l'a laissé tomber après cela. Mais nos relations se sont tout de même dégradées. J'ai alors décidé de vivre chez une amie, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé un apprentissage beaucoup plus sérieux du go à la fois avec Sai lorsqu'on était seuls et avec elle, c'est une passionnée. D'ailleurs elle m'a suppliée de lui ramener un autographe de Tôya Akira. »

L'expression d'Hikaru devint alors légèrement boudeuse. L'atmosphère pesante qui avait régné tout le long du récit de Miki était retombée et était à présent beaucoup plus légère. Il étaitt soulagé que la jeune fille n'ait pas conservé de graves séquelles psychologiques de cette expérience traumatisante que pouvait être le frôlement de la mort surtout dans les circonstances qui l'y avaient amenée.

« Lorsque Sai a été certain que j'étais tout à fait rétablie, à la fois physiquement et mentalement, il a souhaité te faire savoir son retour. Il a eu alors l'idée du go en ligne et maintenant me voilà. Je vais pouvoir retrouver mon père et en même temps t'aider à communiquer avec Sai. Maintenant je vais le laisser te parler un peu. »

Les lèvres d'Hikaru s'étirèrent dans un sourire enthousiaste et ses yeux semblèrent briller.

« C'est possible que je lui parle sans ton intermédiaire ?

-Eh bien, je serais tout de même toujours votre intermédiaire. Mais il peut prendre possession de mon corps et parler par ma bouche mais cela durant un temps limité parce que c'est extrêmement fatigant pour moi. »

Miki ferma alors les yeux. Tout son corps se détendit et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Hikaru sut que c'était Sai qui se trouvait devant lui. Il parvenait à distinguer sa haute silhouette à travers la jeune fille.

« Bonjour Hikaru. Cela va faire longtemps n'est-ce pas ? »

Les yeux du semi-blond se remplirent de larmes.

« Sai, tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis désolé d'avoir été égoïste, de ne pas t'avoir laissé plus jouer et surtout d'avoir été si dur avec toi avant ton départ.

-Si je suis parti ce n'était pas de ta faute Hikaru. J'avais accompli ma mission, je t'avais mis sur le chemin qui te mènerait jusqu'à Tôya et je t'avais fait évolué jusqu'à maturité dans ton jeu, tu l'as prouvé en ayant été le seul à voir le moyen de retourner l'issue de la partie que j'ai joué contre Koyo Tôya.

-Tu crois être ici pour longtemps. Connais-tu un moyen pour rester ?

-Je n'en sais rien, pour l'instant, la connexion que j'aie avec Miki est beaucoup plus forte que celle que j'ai pu avoir avec Torajiro ou avec toi, cela est dû au fait que nos histoires se ressemblent. J'ai erré longtemps après t'avoir quitté en suppliant Dieu de m'accorder une existence terrestre, en le suppliant de me laisser te retrouver. J'ai alors été happé par l'esprit de Miki après qu'elle se soit ouvert les veines.

-Akira m'a dit qu'il te fallait un vrai corps qui n'appartienne qu'à toi pour que tu cesses d'errer entre le monde des vivants et des esprits

-Il a certainement raison mais pour cela il faut que nous partions à la recherche d'un tel corps En tout cas, j'ai pu avoir conscience de ton état de détresse après mon départ. Je voulais te dire que les deux ans passés ensembles ont été merveilleux et que je suis fier de ton parcours. Je vais devoir te laisser mais je serai toujours présent à tes côtés, dans tes souvenirs, dans ton cœur. »

Miki ferma les yeux et redevint elle-même.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau, et d'une aspirine pour prévenir la migraine qui ne va pas tarder à poindre » dit-elle en se tenant le crâne.

Hikaru se leva rapidement et revint avec ce qu'elle avait demandé puis lui tendit.

« Je te remercie Miki, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je suis heureux en ce moment. »

Miki lui sourit alors en serrant fort sa main entre la sienne.

***

Akira était arrivé chez ses parents. Son père l'avait convié à prendre un rafraichissement dans leur jardin. Sa mère était absente car elle était allée faire les magasins avec la mère d'Hikaru.

Il s'assit en face de son père et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

« Tu viens rarement à la maison en semaine. S'est-il passé quelque chose ? Demanda ce dernier après lui avoir servi un verre de thé glacé.

-Non, père, j'ai une journée ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Cela va faire trois semaines que je ne vous ai pas vus donc je me suis dit que je passerais. »

A présent, Akira se sentait inquiet. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, seul avec son père. Toutes les fois où il était venu voir ses parents, sa mère était présente et faisait en sorte que la conversation ne dérive pas sur un quelconque sujet à conflit comme la nécessité qu'éprouvait son père à ce qu'il regagne le droit chemin.

« Je voudrais te poser quelques questions. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas me mêler de ta vie sentimentale mais peut être qu'après cela, elle me sera plus compréhensible.

-Si vous le pensez Père mais ne m'en veuillez pas si je ne réponds pas à certaines questions si je les juge trop privées. »

L'ex-Meijin sourit en hochant la tête.

« Es-tu réellement attiré par les hommes ou seulement par Shindô ? » commença le père d'Akira

Le brun fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu la question.

« J'avouerai ne jamais avoir fait attention à d'autres hommes qu'Hikaru, ce qui est normal puisque je l'aime.

-Est-ce pareil pour Shindô ? T-a-t-il déjà paru attiré par la gente exclusivement masculine ? Fait-il aussi attention aux femmes ? »

Akira réfléchit à la question, cherchant des souvenirs qui puissent lui permettre de répondre à la question de son père. Le semi-blond lui avait paru avoir une tendresse particulière pour son amie d'enfance Akari mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'intéressait aux femmes. Quant aux hommes, Hikaru n'avait jamais regardé ouvertement un autre homme que lui. Par contre, il était vrai qu'Hikaru ne semblait pas indifférent au charme de Miki s'il se remémorait la manière dont il était plongé dans son regard.

« Je ne sais pas Père. Mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que nous nous aimons et serons fidèles l'un à l'autre. » dit Akira sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

L'ex-Meijin détourna les yeux de son fils et embrassa le jardin du regard.

« Je me rappelle des moments que nous avons passés ici lorsque tu étais enfant. Nous avons joué de nombreuses parties dans ce jardin et avant que je t'apprenne à jouer, tu y gambadais joyeusement. As-tu conscience que si tu poursuis la route sur laquelle tu te trouves, tu ne pourras pas connaître de tels moments ? N'as-tu pas envie d'avoir des enfants qui soient de ta chair et de ton sang auxquels tu transmettras ton amour du go, qui perpétueront ton nom dans ce monde ? Je ne remets pas en cause tout ce que tu ressens pour Shindô, je veux seulement m'assurer que tu sois conscient de tout cr que tu y perds et que tu ne le regrettes pas.

-Je suis désolé Père mais je vais devoir y aller » dit Akira avant de se lever et de s'incliner.

L'ex-Meijin s'inclina à son tour et vit avec tristesse son fils le fuir, ou du moins fuir la réalité qu'il venait d'exposer.

****

Akira rentra dans l'appartement et trouva Hikaru en train lire un manga, assis sur le canapé. Il l'y rejoint. Le semi-blond lui dédia un magnifique sourire avant de lui raconter sa conversation avec Sai tout en écartant le récit de Miki qui lui avait fait promettre le secret. Akira Le brun n'avait certainement pas vu le semi-blond aussi heureux et ressentit un pincement de jalousie.

« J'ai joué avec Miki cet après-midi, elle est plutôt douée. » dit le brun platement.

Hikaru l'approuva vivement, heureux de se rendre compte qu'Akira appréciait comme lui la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

« Tu as raison, j'ai joué avec elle. Tu verras, elle est super sympa. En plus elle a du répondant et elle est mignonne. » S'enthousiasma Hikaru souhaitant communiquer sa joie à son petit-ami.

_Elle est mignonne. _Les paroles de son père revinrent à l'esprit d'Akira. Il n'avait jamais eu de crainte concernant les sentiments d'Hikaru à son égard mais il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné de pouvoir être sensible au charme d'hommes ou de femmes.

« Je vais me changer puis je pense me mettre au lit » dit le brun en se levant/

Bien qu'Hikaru ne comprenne pas le brusque changement de conversation, il laissa faire le brun tout en lui disant qu'il l'y rejoindrait. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le départir de sa bonne humeur

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun avait mis des vêtements plus légers et s'était allongé sur le lit. Hikaru s'étendit à côté de lui avant d'un mouvement souple, se retrouver au dessus de lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles du brun tandis que ses mains s'afféraient déjà dévoiler la peau du brun.

Cependant, le brun se mit à gigoter pour échapper à son emprise.

« Hikaru, je suis fatigué » se plaint-il

Le semi-blond enleva donc ses mains de son torse et se remit sur le côté.

« Quelque chose s'est produit chez tes parents ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Mais Akira lui tourna le dos en répondant.

« Il ne s'est rien passé, je suis juste fatigué. Je vais faire une sieste puis préparer la cuisine ».

Et Akira ferma les yeux. Il pouvait néanmoins sentir le regard triste d'Hikaru sur lui. Finalement le brun avait réussi à lui gâcher le bonheur apporté par la journée.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Attention ce chapitre contient un lemon.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas réellement fatigué, Akira fut surpris de constater qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le sommeil le gagnait peu à peu. Le bruissement de papier causé lorsqu'Hikaru tournait les pages de son manga devenait de moins en mois perceptible tout comme les soupirs de ce dernier. La pensée qu'il devrait s'excuser de son comportement lui vint de manière fugace et il s'endormit.

_Un garçon âgé de trois ou quatre ans courrait dans un parc. Une femme dont il ne parvenait pas voir le visage souriait en le regardant. Lui-même observait la scène en se sentant étranger à cet univers… Il portait un regard aux environs à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait lorsque le petit garçon courut vers lui en l'appelant Papa. Néanmoins ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'adressait mais à un homme qui se trouvait derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna il fit face à Hikaru. Puis Akira sentit qu'il était transporté. _

Akira se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade. Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Les paroles de son père l'avaient semble-t-il affecté. Il secoua la tête en tentant de faire disparaître le goût amer qu'il avait dans la bouche. Rien de tout cela n'est réel finit-il par se dire, les rêves ne sont qu'une manifestation de mon subconscient, de mes craintes et surtout une interprétation d'événements marquants de la journée.

Il se leva pour aller à la recherche d'Hikaru. Il le trouva dans la cuisine en train de ranger les courses qu'il avait dû aller faire lorsqu'il dormait. Le semi-blond se retourna à son entrée dans la pièce.

« Ca va mieux maintenant ? demanda le semi-blond avec un réel intérêt bien qu'on put percevoir dans sa question un léger ton de reproche

-Je suis désolé de m'être montré aussi froid. Je crois que je suis un peu bouleversé par les événements : le retour de Sai, la ligue Meijin, mon père...

-Il s'est donc bien passé quelque chose là-bas ! »s'écria vivement Hikaru, fâché que le brun ait démenti ce fait un peu plus tôt.

Akira n'avait pas réellement envie d'évoquer le sujet mais il en avait déjà trop dit. Il soupira, bouscula un peu Hikaru en prenant des légumes dans le frigo puis revint à la table de travail avec un couteau.

« Mon père m'a posé des questions sur notre relation » commença-t-il tout en se mettant à couper en rondelles fines un concombre. Il m'a demandé si j'étais sûr de mes préférences et même des tiennes avant de me dire qu'il voulait juste s'assurer que j'aie conscience que je ne pourrais alors fonder une famille, avoir mes propres enfants et leur enseigner le go »

Hikaru, assis à la table pour observer le brun, buvait un verre d'eau et faillait s'étouffer en avalant une gorgée de travers.

« Et tu as répondu à des questions aussi indiscrètes ? demanda-t-il ahuri. Puis de quel droit se permet-il d'avoir des doutes sur nos sentiments ? Quant à cette histoire d'enfants, d'une on est déjà assez jeunes pour qu'ils ne fassent pas vraiment partie de nos préoccupations, puis il y a des moyens de procréation assistée, l'adoption »

Akira ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Sincèrement Hikaru, as-tu déjà été attiré par d'autres hommes ou par des femmes ? »

Le semi-blond le regarda gêné tout en se grattant la nuque.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas totalement indifférent au charme d'une jolie femme mais pour ce qui concerne les hommes, je ne suis attiré que par toi. »

L'expression d'Akira se rembrunit.

« Je n'ai toujours été attiré que par toi Hikaru. Il ne m'est pas arrivé une seule fois de regarder quelqu'un d'autre, homme ou femme. » Dit le brun sur un ton rogue.

Il se tourna brusquement vers son petit ami et ce dernier vit dans les yeux turquoise de la peine et de la colère.

Hikaru tendit le bras vers le brun avant de l'attraper par le poignet et de l'attirer vers lui. Le couteau que celui-ci tenait alors dans l'autre main retomba sur table de travail dans un bruit mat tandis que son propriétaire chutait pour atterrir sur les genoux du semi-blond.

Celui-ci avait passé sa main autour de la taille du brun pour le maintenir en équilibre. Puis il le saisit par la taille pour le redresser et que le brun soit assis sur ses genoux.

« Mais tu es malade ! J'aurais pu me couper ou avoir un traumatisme crânien ! » S'énerva Akira en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Hikaru.

Hikaru ne répondit pas et s'empara des lèvres du brun dans un baiser passionné, sa langue plongeant rapidement dans la bouche entrouverte du brun pour aller caresser sa jumelle. Akira répondit à ce baiser avec violence. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Hikaru se saisit de la main d'Akira pour la poser sur son cœur dont les battements étaient de moins en moins réguliers.

« Quand bien même je puisse être attiré par une femme, il n'y a que toi qui me fasse cet effet. Tu es la seule personne que j'aime et avec qui je veuille passer tout mon temps, à jouer au go, à me disputer, à faire l'amour ».

Le semi-blond passa gentiment ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun avant de lui caresser le visage.

« J'ai envie de toi » lui souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque dans l'oreille avant de mordiller son lobe.

La voix chargée de désir d'Hikaru fit un millier de délicieux frissons parcourir le corps du brun.

-Nous sommes dans la cuisine Hikaru et je n'ai pas encore préparé le dîner » réprimanda faussement le brun, sa voix tout aussi rauque que celle de son petit ami ne laissant aucunement douter qu'il en avait aussi envie.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans la chambre, Hikaru ayant déjà enlevé son tee-shirt et faisant de même pour le brun. Le contact de leurs torses l'un contre l'autre les fit gémir tous les deux. La bouche du semi-blond quitta la bouche du brun pour glisser de manière sensuelle le long de sa mâchoire, puis ses dents mordillèrent gentiment le cou et la clavicule d'Akira.

Akira se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'une langue traça des sillons de feu sur son torse, s'attardant parfois sur ses tétons dressés avant de naviguer jusqu'à son nombril. Il ondula des hanches contre Hikaru faisant leurs deux érections se frotter l'une contre l'autre et sentit une rafale de pur plaisir le traverser. Les seuls sons rompant le silence qui régnaient dans la pièce étaient leurs souffles précipités et le tintement des chaînes qu'ils portaient au cou.

La main du semi-blond s'insinua sous le pantalon et le sous-vêtement du brun pour caresser lentement son excitation tandis qu'il reprenait possession de sa bouche. Akira pouvait sentir le sourire de satisfaction de son petit ami contre ses lèvres alors que sa main imprimait un mouvement plus rapide sur son sexe palpitant

Les doigts du brun accrochaient les draps tant le plaisir le submergeait, son souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique et il se répandit dans la main du semi-blond. Essoufflé, le brun rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le sourire d'Hikaru qui embrassa gentiment son front moite de sueur.

« Je ne veux plus jamais que tu doutes de moi, tu as compris ? Je t'aime et n'aimerai que toi. Tout comme le go, tu es toute ma vie. »Murmura Hikaru contre sa peau.

Ces paroles semblèrent revigorer le brun en se relevant, se débarrassa prestement de ses bas et d'une poussée de la main sur le torse du semi-blond le fit s'allonger sur le dos. Il déboucla rapidement la ceinture d'Hikaru avant de faire glisser pantalon et caleçon jusqu'aux chevilles de celui-ci et les faire rejoindre ses propres affaires au bout du lit.

Hikaru ne put retenir un long gémissement lorsque la bouche d'Akira vint l'entourer. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsque ce dernier continuant son œuvre, présenta sa main à sa bouche. Il lécha alors les doigts du brun, les enduisant de salive. Alors même qu'il pensait qu'il ne pouvait ressentir plus de plaisir, Hikaru laissa s'échapper un grognement lorsque qu'ayant fini de le parcourir de toute sa longueur, Akira se releva et commença à se préparer à le recevoir.

_Putain, il va me tuer s'il continue_ pensa-t-il. _Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé si entreprenant !_

Lorsqu'Akira s'assit sur son bassin et qu'il sentit les muscles de celui-ci se resserrer autour de lui, il crut voir des étoiles défiler derrière ses paupières closes.

Se redressant un peu sur ses coudes, Hikaru enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun, humant le parfum de musc qui s'en dégageait pendant que ce dernier amorçait ses mouvements de hanche de haut en bas. C'était lent, c'était doux…c'était bon et le semi-blond eut un petit rire en pensant qu'il devait tout cela au père d'Akira.

« Tu m'appartiens » lui souffla à l'oreille Akira alors qu'ils se sentaient tous les deux proches de la délivrance. Et pour appuyer ses dires, ce dernier aspira entre ses lèvres la peau fine du cou de son petit ami pour la lécher, l'aspirer de nouveau puis la mordiller pour être certain d'y laisser sa marque.

****

Une fois douchés et rhabillés Hikaru contempla dans la salle de bain l'énorme suçon sur son cou.

« Je ne me plains en aucun cas de la passion dont tu as fait preuve mais je fais comment avec ça ? » demanda t-il en désignant la marque qui virait au violet.

Ils s'étaient toujours mis d'accord pour ne pas se faire de marques visibles sur le corps, ne souhaitant pas fonder certains soupçons et surtout pour que leur vie privée ne soit pas relatée par les journalistes.

« Je vais me faire assaillir demain par tous les journalistes parce qu'en battant mon adversaire, je me retrouve confronté à toi le lendemain. Alors là s'ils voient ça, ça va être la cata ! exposa le semi-blond

-Je suis désolé, j'avoue ne pas y avoir réfléchi sur le coup. Tu n'auras qu'à t'habiller en conséquence

- Akira on est en été ! Je ne vais pas me balader en col roulé ou avec une écharpe autour du cou !

- Mets un pansement et fais croire à une piqûre d'insecte dans ce cas". sourit naïvement le brun.

Hikaru maugréa un peu pour la forme mais était tout de même surpris de la légèreté de son petit-ami.

« C'est déjà pas mal, demain je suis le seul à aller à l'Institut pour un match. Que comptes-tu faire toi ?

-Je vais étudier un peu ici. »

Le ventre d'Hikaru se mit alors à gargouiller leur rappelant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mangé et ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.

**Ahhh mon premier véritable lemon ! J'espère qu'il est à peu près réussi. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic et en particulier Naty Chan et Cmoa pour leurs reviews. La suite devrait par contre être postée d'ici le 6-7 juin ou plus tard.**


	6. Chapter 6

Merci encore pour vos reviews. Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre, je n'ai ni eu le courage ni l'inspiration suffisante jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour écrire. J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6

« Hikaru » s'écria une voix alors que le semi-blond sortait de l'ascenseur. Il n'y avait que ce dernier qui était arrivé autant en avance.

Waya vint à sa rencontre tout sourire, avant de lui donner un coup de poing sur le bras en signe d'encouragement.

« Alors tu es prêt ? Pas trop stressé, je parie ? » Dit-il sur un ton enthousiaste. Hikaru lui adressa un sourire contrit en se frottant le bras puis finalement lui répondit que ça pouvait aller, qu'après tout ce n'était qu'une partie presque habituelle.

_Sauf que si tu es vainqueur aujourd'hui, cela signifie que la prochaine partie, ce sera contre Akira. _Pensa-t-il et cela il avait déjà hâte d'y être. Il pouvait se sentir frissonner rien qu'à la pensée de se retrouver confronté une nouvelle fois au brun. Jouer au go contre Akira avait quelque chose de spécial, d'indéfinissable.

Les yeux de Waya se portèrent sur le pansement qu'il avait au cou.

« Pourquoi as-tu un pansement ? » demanda le châtain sur un ton surpris en pointant du doigt le cou de son meilleur ami.

Par réflexe, Hikaru couvrit le pansement de sa main et chercha à échapper au regard de son ami en maugréant qu'il s'agissait d'une piqûre d'insecte.

« Sais-tu qu'il vaudrait mieux la laisser à l'air. Ca peut finir par te démanger sinon

-Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas ! » Dit-il en faisant un geste presque agacé de la main.

Waya se renfrogna et croisa les bras. Il était habitué aux manières un peu brusques de son meilleur ami mais cela n'allait certainement pas l'empêcher de désapprouver ce comportement ingrat.

Il attendit qu'Hikaru finisse par abaisser sa main pour saisir un bout du pansement et tirer dessus d'un cou sec, arrachant à son ami un petit cri de stupeur.

Le sourire du châtain se fit goguenard.

« C'est vraiment un drôle d'insecte qui t'a piqué, vieux !

-Rends- moi ce pansement Waya » gronda Hikaru. Il le réappliqua sur le suçon en espérant qu'il tienne.

« Tôya doit être furieux, non ? J'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais lui être infidèle » dit-il sur un ton presque compatissant.

Hikaru regarda son ami, ne comprenant pas où ce dernier voulait en venir. Qui d'autre qu'Akira avait pu lui faire ce suçon ?

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait en colère vu qu'il en est le responsable » soupira-t-il.

A présent, c'était le tour de Waya de n'y rien comprendre.

« Mais je croyais qu'il y avait une sorte de règle entre vous comme quoi… ben… que vous ne pouviez laisser paraître votre véritable relation. Je croyais que c'était dû à Miki…

-Miki ? Je ne vois pas comment cela a pu te venir à l'esprit ! D'une parce que j'ai bien compris qu'elle te plaisait et je ne l'aurais pas laissée faire, de deux je suis déjà engagé »

Le châtain se mit à rougir et à bafouiller

« Mais..mais elle ne me plaît pas tant que ça ! Puis elle semblait beaucoup t'aimer »

-Mais bien sûr Waya » dit Hikaru en lui tapotant l'épaule. Son ton était clairement sarcastique. Ce n'est pas tout mais je vais peut-être y aller.

Il entra donc dans la salle et se mit à se préparer. Dès qu'il eut son éventail en main, tout doute disparut.

***

Des journalistes se ruèrent sur lui à la fin de la partie.

« Shindô, comment vous sentez-vous à la perspective d'affronter Tôya demain ? Pensez-vous avoir une chance de gagner cette fois-ci ? »

Il était habitué à toutes ces questions, quasiment les mêmes à chaque nouvelle rencontre avec Akira.

« On a appris que vous viviez avec Tôya. N'est ce pas difficile de concilier votre amitié et votre vie professionnelle ? »

_Ca pouvait être difficile mais ils avaient fait ce choix ensemble, ils l'assumaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Pour l'instant mis à part leurs petites disputes habituelles, tout se passait bien_.

« Mais cela deviendrait perturbant si vous aviez tous deux une petite amie. Votre vie privée ne pourrait coexister avec cette cohabitation »

_Ce problème ne se posait pas vraiment puisqu'ils étaient en couple. Enfin, les journalistes n'étaient pas sensés être au courant. _

« Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à nos questions » dirent les journalistes.

Hikaru soupira, se sentant soulagé. Heureusement aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu la curiosité de lui poser la question : pourquoi il portait un pansement ?

Waya l'attendait à la sortie.

« Alors tu as réchappé aux fauves ? lui demanda-t-il

-Oui c'est enfin terminé ! C'est le seul aspect du monde du go qui me déplaise mais il faut bien faire avec ! »

Hikaru et Waya marchèrent longuement avant que ce dernier prenne la parole.

« Au fait à propos de Miki-chan tu as eu raison en disant qu'elle me plaisait. Je veux dire depuis que la fille de Morishita-sensei a trouvé un petit-ami, je n'ai plus vraiment été attiré par une fille. Puis toi, tu as Tôya, Isumi a Ogata-sensei, il se peut que je me sente un peu seul ».

La solitude était un sentiment que connaissait bien Hikaru. Lorsque Sai était parti, il lui avait semblé perdre une partie de lui-même. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été réceptif à celle de son meilleur ami.

Il agrippa l'épaule de Waya d'un bras pour le rapprocher de lui.

« Allez vieux, je te promets que je vais t'aider à conquérir Miki ! »

***

« Je suis rentré » dit-il quand il passa la porte de l'appartement, enlevant ses chaussures.

Akira était en train de lire au salon, le livre offert par Isumi.

Hikaru s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa longuement avant de se détacher.

« Alors, comment s'est déroulée cette partie ?» demanda le brun alors qu'il prenait un goban pour qu'Hikaru reconstitue ladite partie.

Akira observa attentivement tous les coups.

« C'était une belle partie, il n'y a pas un seul coup inutile. Pour une fois, je n'ai rien à redire. D'ailleurs tu t'en es très bien sorti à ce moment fit-il remarquer en pointant un mouvement de son adversaire destiné à le piéger.

-C'est peut être parce qu'aujourd'hui, ta présence était encore plus palpable qu'habituellement. Tu m'as marqué après tout. Sentir ta présence a un effet sur mon jeu. »

Le brun rougit en se remémorant ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

« Il ne faudrait pas non plus trop t'y habituer »

Hikaru rigola devant la gêne de son petit ami.

« Je sais bien, je sais bien. Qu'as-tu fait de ta journée, sinon ?

-J'ai lu, j'ai recomposé quelques parties et j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, à l'expression que tu devais avoir lors de la partie… »

Hikaru passa lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Akira. Sa bouche vint capturer la sienne dans un baiser doux et langoureux.


End file.
